The Truth of Truths
by Ryukitsunekami
Summary: Cast out of the Spirit World and reincarnated as a human, Uzumaki Naruto begins his quest to gain the power he once had. naruto x ino, naruto x hinata, naruto x kin.
1. Punishment

The Truth of Truths

By- Ryukitsune

i will own naruto when i finish my time machine, but until then i don't. 

Chp.0 Punishment

He had sinned.

Big time.

Of course he had done pranks before.

But, he had never harm anyone.

…

Ok, he had never killed anyone.

But now.

He was in trouble.

Big trouble.

But worst, she had been caught with him.

The one person he truly cared for.

She had wanted to help.

She had wanted to be with him.

Now, she was being punishes too.

------------

Cast out.

They were going to be cast out.

Cast in the world of humans.

To live and die.

Well, he couldn't die.

He was strongest god of them all.

He had the power of regeneration.

And fire.

And illusions.

But they had thought of this.

Division.

Split him into two.

His demon blood from his god blood.

Two forms. two bodies.

Existing at one time.

Damn.

she had been caught.

Reincarnation.

But.

He had a plan.

He would make them all pay.

And he would protect her.

Only time.


	2. power of a jinchuuriki

The Truth of Truths

By- Ryukitsune

I will own Naruto when I finish my time machine, but until then, I do not.

Chp.2 A missing nin's weapon?

Uzumaki Naruto ran through the storm towards the Hokage tower, His white shirt and black shorts becoming wet in the rain. The third had asked him to come today no matter what. The six year olds mind ran wild with thoughts of what the old man would teach him. Giggling to himself, he enters the tower and head for the hokage's office.

Entering the room, Naruto notice there were varies ninja along with the third. Most of them were Jounin and ANBU, but there was also a member of the council. Ignoring the stares, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's desk.

" It's good to see you, Naruto-kun." Sandaime said with a small smile. Naruto notice there was something off about the old man, but decide it was nothing.

" Same to you, jii-sama. So, what are you going to teach me? Something cool right?" the hyperactive child question.

One of the council members coughs loudly, causing the third to sigh.

" Iruka-san has told me that during class you activated a bloodline ability, a doujutsu?" the Hokage question.

Naruto nodded his head remembering the said incident. They had been told to focus charka to their eyes to increase their eyesight. When Iruka had gotten to Naruto, he had noticed the boy's eyes had become a different color. Naruto press his hands together and gather his charka. At first nothing, happen but then, his blue eyes began to become mix with red. The two colors began to spin and merge, faster and faster, until finally Naruto's eyes stop at a brilliant violet color.

" Neat, uh?" Naruto ask, as his eyes turn back to their natural blue.

" Naruto-kun, " Sandaime began " at the opinion of the council, I have decide to have you specially train." The rage in the third voice was barely hidden. " Tomorrow you will meet your new sensei at training field three at 6:00."

Naruto just stare at the old man. Special training? What kind of training would it be? Naruto was about to speak when the Hokage cut him off.

" Why don't you find Iruka-san and get some ramen?" the third told him. Grinning happily, Naruto ran out the door to find his teacher and score some free ramen. As soon as the door close, The Hokage turns to the council members.

" I have done as you asked, though I still do not approve of it." The third told the members, not caring to hide his anger.

" It is for the best, I assure you sama-sama. With Naruto train as a weapon for konohagakure, no one will ever challenge us." One of the members spoke, fingering his graying beard.

Next day, training field three

Naruto hurried to the field. Today was the day he became one step closer to the title of Hokage. Arriving at the field, he spotted a person standing in the middle of the field. The kid couldn't have been more then 11. That meant he wasn't even a genin yet. Naruto walk over to the kid, determine to get to the bottom of this.

" Who are you and where is the person who's gonna teach me?" Naruto asked the kid.

The kid look him once over and said in a small voice " I am Uchiha Itachi, at your service." Itachi gave a little bow. " And staring today I will be your sensei."

" Why would they let a kid like you teach me!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi just smiled.

" Even though I look like a kid, I am already an Jounin." Itachi answer. Naruto still look unconvinced.

Itachi decide to give Naruto a demonstration of his ability. Forming some hand seals Itachi cried out. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (1)!**" instantly 12 Bunshin appeared.

" WOW! You got to teach me that." Naruto yell at seeing the solid clones. Itachi cancel the Jutsu and walk over to Naruto.

" Once we have finish you will be able to do not only that but many others." Itachi spoke as he patted the hyperactive ninja on the head. " But first we must see how your charka control is."

Naruto nodded his head and placing his hands together, he began to mold charka. Itachi watch, noting that Naruto could only mold a small amount. Telling Naruto to stop, Itachi began to think. After a while Itachi decide what was need to be done.

" Naruto-kun, to master more of your charka, I want you to claim this tree using only your feet." Itachi said as he shows Naruto the tree. Gathering charka at his feet, Itachi walk calmly up the tree. When he had arrived at the top, he jump back down to where Naruto stood.

" Now you try." Itachi toss a kunai toward Naruto. " Use this to mark your progress. Once you made it to the top, come to the Uchiha residents and get me." With that Itachi disappeared.

Five days later, atop a tree

Naruto stared out over the village and smiled to himself. He had finally made it to the top of the tree. Running down the bark, he began to make his way into town. Searching around, he finally found the resident of the Uchiha clan. Naruto marvel at the size of it. It was nearly as big as konoha's shopping district. He wanders around and stare at all the different building.

" Hey you, why are _you_ here?" Naruto turn to see an older man pointing at him. Before Naruto could move, two other people grab him. " Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto yell at the people as they made their way to the gate.

" Put him down!" Itachi appear from around the conder. Naruto jump from the people's grip and ran to his sensei.

" But Itachi-sama, don't you know who that is?" one of the man ask, pointing at Naruto.

" Yes, my new student. So anyone who lays a finger on him will answer to me." Itachi stated plainly. He turns around and began toward the compound's exit. Naruto hurried after his sensei. As they continued to walk through the village, Itachi was the first to speak.

" Did you make it to the top of the tree, Naruto-kun." Itachi ask the blond boy.

A cocky, but _not_ arrogant, grin became plastered on his face. " Yeah, I did sensei. All the way to the top. "

Itachi smiled at his blond student. " Good, then we can begin the next phase of your train. " and with that head for the river.

Two days later, northern river

Naruto hop around with joy. He had just complete the second (and he prayed, last) phase of his training. He continued to jump until he spy his sensei appears from between some trees. Before he could run up to Itachi, the Jounin raised his hand.

" The council has asked me to figure out the abilities of your doujutsu." Itachi said, still angry that the council would dare to order him around. It wasn't that he thought that he was above them, no, it was the fact that the council was ignoring the Hokage's orders. Sighing, Itachi watch as Naruto eyes became violet. Itachi stare closer. Not only had his eye color change but also there were three rings near the iris. Radiating outward from the second ring was five lines, each space around the pupil. Itachi created a **Kage Bunshin**.

" o.k. Naruto, I want you to spar with this clone." Itachi said has he activated his sharingan. The Bunshin raced forward and Naruto jump back. Taking out a kunai, the Bunshin slice the air in front of Naruto. Naruto duck down and attempted to kick the Bunshin, but it dodges and spun around, sending the kunai to the blond boy. Naruto roll over, letting the kunai land in the ground. The blond boy grips the kunai and lunged at the Bunshin. All the while Itachi watch. Even without his sharingan, he could tell Naruto was slowly beginning to predict the Bunshin's movement. True the Bunshin wasn't even using half of its true abilities, but considering Naruto wasn't even a genin yet, he was doing very well. He hasn't hit the Bunshin yet but the Bunshin hasn't hit him neither. Deciding to see what Naruto was really captiable of, Itachi command the Bunshin to use more power.

Four hours later, Hokage chamber

The third Hokage stare at the report from Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had spent nearly two hours having a Kage Bunshin spar with Naruto. Moreover, in that time he had figure out some of Naruto's new abilities. The first was that he was able to predict an enemy's movement. This wasn't very surprising. It was a common ability in most doujutsu and was easy to learn even if you don't have a bloodline limit. The second was the ability to copy another's Jutsu. Itachi had found this out when the Bunshin had used **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (2) **on Naruto. He had dodged it and did the Jutsu himself without even realizing it. This meant that Naruto's doujutsu was similar to the sharingan in abilities. However, the third ability was the strangest.

Near the end of the fight, Itachi notice his Bunshin was moving a lot slower then it should have been. It was also making stupid mistakes. Finally, the Bunshin just cancel itself out. Itachi had asked Naruto about it and Naruto had told him that he had thought the Bunshin should disappear. Itachi had grab a kunai and told Naruto to think about him dropping it. Itachi had stared in Naruto's eyes and felt it. A tiny voice in the back of his mind urging him to drop it. Itachi tried to resist it but finally he had to drop it. Hypnosis, or something like it. Itachi said Naruto could implant thoughts into someone's mind and they will do it. Nevertheless, it has limits. Naruto cannot make them do something against their nature. In addition, the said person must look Naruto in the eyes. However, once they look, they are drawn back to his eyes. Itachi had also said Naruto might have two more abilities, judging from the five lines within his eye. The third had never heard of a bloodline limit of this type. How did Naruto gain this power? Deciding to put it off for now, Sandaime began to prepare for the ANBU exam.

end of chp. 1

**1) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -**shadow clone technique

**2) Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu -**fire style great fireball technique

Sorry it took so long. The first version of this chapter got erase.

Anyway next chapter will have Hinata and Ino, and the Uchiha massacre.


	3. A missing nin's weapon

The Truth of Truths

By- Ryukitsune

I will own Naruto when I finish my time machine, but until then, I do not.

Songs used to write this:

Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Undo by Cool Joke

Tobira no Mukou e by YeLLOW Generation

Believe in Heaven by Shinichirou Miki

Chp.2 A missing Nin's weapon?

------------- One year later ----------------

Naruto watch from the trees as Itachi killed the second ninja with a kunai into his neck. The third and last ninja circled around and came at Itachi from behind. Itachi twisted around while pulling out his katana, and in one fluid motion, slice the ninja cleanly in half. Wiping his weapon on the dead ninja's vest. Turning around, Itachi motion Naruto to come out of his hiding place.

" Did you like the battle, Naruto-kouhai?" Itachi ask his, showing a rare smile.

" Yeah, Itachi-sempai. It was awesome." Naruto told the older boy. " I was even able to copy a Jutsu from the first ninja!"

" Really, that's good…" Itachi began before he was interrupted by his teammates.

" ITACHI-SEMPAI! Where were you?" a man in an ox mask came running up followed by a woman in a cat mask. Both ANBU stop quickly when they spy the three ninjas on the ground. Sighing the cat, ANBU began cleaning up while the ox ANBU spoke with Itachi.

" Itachi-sempai, what happen here? And why is he here?" the ox ANBU ask, pointing at Naruto.

" I wanted him to see a real mission." Itachi said and began to walk off.

The ox ANBU looks at Naruto and back at Itachi, rubbing his chin.

" Whatever." He finally said and moves over to the cat ANBU. Bending down he began to help her. Naruto move over to the two a watch as they worked. Finally they finish and began to head to town.

" Hey Naruto-kun, how has Itachi been?" the ox ANBU question. Naruto look up at him with a questioning look.

" What do you mean?"

" Didn't you know? Itachi's best friend comment suicide the other day." The ox ANBU told him.

" I didn't know that. Itachi-sempai never mentions it." Naruto said with his head down.

" Of course not, why would he bring up something so painful. You guys have no sense." The cat ANBU said beginning an argument with the ox ANBU, while Naruto though about what he had just learned.

------------- Two days later, outside Hokage tower ---------------

Itachi close the main door and continued to walk down the stairs. He had just come from a meeting with the Hokage and council. They were very angry with him for leaving Konoha with Naruto and allowing Naruto to learn several more techniques. His father had also been very angry that he was sending more time with Naruto then his own brother. The more Itachi thought about his father, the more determine he became to go though with his plan. He had already gained more power then any other Uchiha, and all it cost was the death of one person. Looking up at the sky, Itachi smiled. He soon would be free.

------------- One week later, outside konohagakure's gate ---------

Naruto and Kiba laugh to each other, as Akamaru bark on Kiba's head. Not only did the two of them show up that jackass at the restaurant, but also escape without getting in trouble. The Hokage even made him apologize to them both for not allowing them to eat there. Still laughing, neither notices the blond girl picking flowers in front of them.

" What the hell are you to laughing about?" Ino said to the two boys and dog. She was deeply annoyed that her alone time had been interrupt and more so by these two troublemakers. Nearly everyone knew that these two were the biggest pain to Iruka. If one wasn't in trouble, then the other was.

" Because we did something funny, duh." Kiba said plainly, causing Naruto to laugh more and Akamaru bark. With her face slightly red, Ino stood up.

" Shut up dog-boy! Ino said throwing a rock at Kiba, hitting him on the head and causing Akamaru to growl.

" Hey why you hit me, Naruto is the one who's laughing. Forget this, I have to go home anyway." Kiba turn around and Akamaru jump from his master's head to the ground. Noticing Naruto not behind him, Kiba turn his head.

" Aren't you coming Naruto?" Kiba ask the blond boy.

" Mmm. No. I have to wait for Itachi-sempai." Naruto explained. Kiba shrug and head back inside the gate.

Ino sat back down and began to pick flowers again. After a while, she glace over at Naruto, who had his eyes closed. The only thing she knew about him was that he is a prankster and has some kind of bloodline limit. In addition, that he is an orphan from the battle seven years ago. However, the most interesting tidbit was the he was being train by the legendary Uchiha Itachi. As her mind began to imagine Itachi appearing and telling her that she is the only girl for him, Naruto spoke.

" Hey Ino, why are you picking flowers. I mean, don't you live at a flower shop?" Naruto ask her, his voice bring her out of her fantasy.

" Because I love flowers. They are creatures that need tender care, but can also survive against all hope. Their scent fills the air and purifies the very world. They come in millions of different shapes and colors, and they're just like snowflakes, no two are exactly alike." Ino explains, her voice full of wonder. Ino look up at Naruto, who had began to blush.

" What are you blushing at?" Ino ask, beginning to blush herself.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, until a gush of swirling wind appear. From the center, emerge a familiar ANBU member.

" Itachi-sempai!" Naruto yell, happy to have someone else there.

Itachi smile at his blond student and motion for them to leave. Saying a quick goodbye to Ino, Naruto rush after his teacher. As they walk, Naruto notice that something is on Itachi's mind but demises it.

-------------Several hours later, training ground 4 -----------------

Naruto move to pick up the last kunai. Itachi had want to practice dodging and defense. Throughout the entire time, it was as if Itachi was somewhere else. That was unlike Itachi. Finishing, he ran over to his teacher. As they walk to the village Itachi speaks.

" Naruto." Itachi said, catching his student's attention.

" Yeah?" Naruto ask. For some odd reason his body was fill with tension.

" While I am gone you must keep up with your training, understand?"

" Sure, but where are you going? On a mission?" Naruto question but Itachi ignore him. The Uchiha heir stares up at the sky. Finally, he looks at Naruto and smiling, sends off a goodbye as he disappears in a whirl of leaves and wind. That night would be one of the worst nights for Konoha, only eclipsed by the Kyuubi attack.

------------------ Next day, Hokage tower --------------

Naruto sat down in the cold chair. In front of him was the Hokage, with a trouble look on his face. Surrounding the Hokage were the council members, some with angry looks and others with a look of worry. Naruto ad been summon to the Hokage's tower at five in the morning. No one would tell him why, which really got on his nerves. Now neither the Hokage nor council members were saying anything. Not one for staying still or quiet, Naruto act first.

" Why am I here Ojii-sama?" Naruto question, causing the council members to intensify their looks.

" Yesterday you were training with Itachi. I need to know Naruto what did he tell you?" the Hokage stated.

" Hmm… all we talked about was training. He told me that I needed to keep training while he's away on his mission."

" He's lying!" one of the council members yells out, but was hushed by Sandaime. For a while, the Hokage was silence, and then he spoke.

" As of today Naruto, you will be place under the training of Yuuhi Kurenai. You will meet her after school, alright. You're dismissed" Sandaime told Naruto. Naruto was puzzled. Why was he being given a new teacher? What happen to Itachi? Feeling it would be better if he waited to ask, Naruto stood up and head home to change. As he close, the door he heard the council members begin to argue with the Hokage.

-------------- Later that day, after school --------------

To said Kurenai was nerviest was an under statement. Thousand of thoughts whip around inside her mind. She, a mere chuunin, had been given the mission of training Uzumaki Naruto. The vessel of the Ninetails Who had been train by one of the most powerful ninjas of Konoha, the traitor Uchiha Itachi. And why, because she was one of the best genjutsu users staying at the village.

Sighing she hit herself on the head. Naruto couldn't be that bad. The way Hinata was always going on about him when she though no one was around. She just needs to follow orders. To have Naruto train at the Hyuuga compound. Sandaime had told her; Naruto's weakest subject was taijutsu and the Hyuuga clan were some of the best taijutsu users in Konoha. As she opens the door to the class, she heard a bang and yelling.

" Naruto! Stop wasting the smoke bombs! You too, Kiba! Moreover, I told you girls Sasuke is not coming this week, and do not worry why. Everyone settle down or no one goes home." Iruka yell at his students, not noticing the genjutsu user at the door. Naruto and Kiba both laugh and continue to throw smoke bombs at each other. Ino, Sakura, and nearly every other girl in the class had surrounded Iruka and were questioning him about their dear Sasuke.

Kurenai tried to suppress a laugh at the scene when the bell rang. Iruka just sighed and head for the door, saying a quick hello to Kurenai and left along with the students that had began to rush out the room away from the smoke and yelling.

" K-kurenai-sensai. W-Why are you here?" a quiet voice from behind spoke. Kurenai look and smile down at her student. She had been training Hyuuga Hinata ever since her father determined that she was, as he calls it, a failer to the Hyuuga style. However, before she could speak, Naruto appears with Kiba.

" You're going to be my new teacher?" Naruto asked not hiding the interest in his voice.

" A new teacher? Why? What happen to Itachi?" Kiba ask aloud.

" Never mind that. Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun, we should get going, alright?" Kurenai said, trying to steer the tide of questioning away from the Uchiha.

Kiba shrugging, just head on home as the group of three left. Kurenai could just laugh. A light blush had over taken Hinata's face as she walk next to the boy of her dream. Naruto, oblivious to other peoples feeling, continue to speak about all the Justus he knew. Kurenai smiled. Maybe things were not very bad.

End of chp. 2

The reason this story took so long was that I found an amazing doujinshi site, so sorry. Anyway next time: Sasuke returns to school and confronts Naruto, Naruto trains with Hinata, Naruto has more interact with Ino, and the class graduates.

To everyone who reviews thanks. In addition, please keep reviewing. Also someone said that the sharingan gives hypnosis but that's not true. Only the **Mangekyo Sharingan gives hypnosis. Normal sharingan doesn't.**


	4. graduration of konoha's weapon

Sorry, I know many out there want to kill me for being six months behind on an update but I have several good excuse. The computer I use to write my stories crash, I had to get a job, I have a new brother on the way, I'm not going to school anymore, I was working on my own manga and website , and all these things left me with very little time to write. But I promise from now on, I'll update every three weeks if possible. I also promise to starting with the next one make my stories longer and more detail.

Have you all be keeping up with the (Japanese) manga. Hinata returns all grown up. Sasuke finally reappears, and I'm not a real big fan of sasuke ( he needs to have his ass kick) but he looks so cool now. **AND FINALLY WE GET TO MEET ANOTHER BIJUU, THE TWO TAILS. YAH!**

Now on with the story.

Chp.3 Graduation of Konoha's weapon

Kurenai, Naruto, and Hinata arrive at the massive huge mansion. Kurenai leads the trio into the main dojo hall where sat several Hugo's including Hanoi and Haiti. Naruto notice the mood in the hall was less then happy. He also notices Hinata begin to squirm beside him. Naruto not knowing anything about the dynamics of the Hyuuga clan decided it was because she was nerves about being here with him. The trio sits opposite of the Hyuuga and Haiti addresses Naruto.

"Do you understand why you are here?" Hiashi question the yellow-haired child.

"Kind of. The get additional training in taijutsu." Naruto answer back.

"Good. Today we will only try to get a sense of his abilities. You will spar with Hanabi." Hiashi reply motioning for Hanabi to stand up.

Naruto, slightly confused by the fact that he will be fighting a little girl and not Hinata, takes his place opposite of Hanabi and Hiashi commands them to begin.

Hanabi takes off for Naruto first and attempts to use a juken. Naruto twist around and does a sweeping sidekick. Hanabi doges backwards out of range and maneuvers behind Naruto. She tries another juken but Naruto spins around and grabs her wrist. Hanabi kicks him in the crest, causing him to release her. The two rests as their spectators watch the small bout impressed.

'So this is the ability of the fox child. He can stand up to Hanabi with his meger taijutsu skills even though she is several times stronger then most academy students. Heh.' Hiashi thinks.

'Amazing! I never knew Naruto-kun was so strong. It must be because of the nine tails and Itachi-san. I have my work cut out for me cosering neither have used their bloodline abilities' Kurenai thinks.

'Naruto-kun is so strong. I'm nowhere near either of their levels. Sigh' Hinata thinks.

Getting their second wind, both children get set to begin again but before either moves, Hiashi stands up.

"Very good both of you." Hiashi tells the two and Hinata's heart sinks even lower into the vast ocean of her depression. Hiashi continues "that is all we need now everyone is demised."

As the various ninjas begin to leave Hiashi calls for a moment of Naruto's time. The two walk into a different room and Hiashi turns to Naruto.

"You may not have known this but I knew both of your parents." Hiashi says sparking Naruto's interest.

"Both of them would have been proud of you."

"You know who they were?" Naruto ask the older ninja. "Could you tell me about them, like their names or something? Even if it's only if they died or what. No one has ever told me anything, not even the old man. "

Hiashi could see the desperation in the young fox-child's eyes. Sighing Hiashi spoke.

"No one is allowed to speak of who your parent's are, and the truth is many don't know. For now all I can tell you are that your father died the night the kyuubi attacked. As for your mother, she soon left Konoha to train." Hiashi spoke as he began to walk away.

-----Later, on the Hokage monument--------

Naruto lied with his head cupped in both his hands on the stone ground. He stares up at the setting sun as he bit on his lower lip. Next to him, Ino sat twirling a leaf between her fingers. Finally finish thinking about everything Naruto had told her, she spoke.

"So Hinata's father basically said that your mother left you shortly after the attack. But what I don't get is why? Why leave a newborn child an orphan unless you have no other choose." Ino said and return to twirling her leaf. Naruto continue to stare up into the heavens.

Out of all the people Naruto knew (which could be counted on two hands) Ino was the only one he had told that he was the vessel of the furious demon fox. Naruto himself had learn that fact a year ago when Itachi had told him in secret. Knowing that truth had explained everything to Naruto. Why people treated him the way they did, how he had a bloodline limit never before seen, and why he was so strong.

Looking out the side of his eyes, Naruto still didn't know what drew him to tell the blond girl or why even now she still acted the same around him.

"What are you looking at?" Ino asked spying Naruto watching her. Then with a misvisous smile as she looks away, she said laughing "what a pervert."

As Naruto attempt to explain away the staring, far above the duo, above all of Konohagakure, a star sail by with a beautiful tail of color.

--------------- 4 years later ---------------------------

Naruto busted through the doors that had once been an impenetrable barrier between his past and his future. HE WAS A GENIN. Naruto had passed the test like a hot knife through butter. Naruto rush to the spot where his friends were waiting. Turning the corner he spotted them. Ino and Shikamaru were in another argument, probably about why he wouldn't date her. Chouji sat up against a tree stuffing himself with chips. Kiba with Akamaru watched from the sidelines, looking really annoyed.

Deciding he didn't want to get involve (and because of his growing jealousy towards Shikamaru), Naruto decide to find Hinata, who sometimes just aimlessly wander around the village watching other families. It was depressing to Naruto to see Hinata so sad all the time. Before he knew it, Naruto collide with someone as he was walking. Thinking of a way to said sorry, he realizes it was Sasuke he had bump into.

Sasuke glare at him and turn, beginning to walk away. Naruto was not able to stand people like… well like Sasuke for any amount of time. They just bugged him. For the last four years, Sasuke had kept to himself, even thought Naruto knew Sasuke wanted to fight him bad. A small smile flash across his face as Naruto stood up.

-------- Training ground #8 ----------

Naruto stare out across the giant field where here and there a few tree broke the monotone feel. While calm on the outside, Naruto was anything but that on the inside. He was practically giddy at the through of fighting an Uchiwa once again.

Naruto sent a side glace at Sasuke, but like any skilled shinobi he didn't reveal much. Here they would fight. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji watch from the sidelines as Kiba acted as judge. Taking a place opposite of each other both waited for Kiba to give the signal to begin. With a bark, Akamaru gave the signal and both ninjas started.

Pulling out a kunai, Sasuke charge at Naruto who began the handsigns for his shadow clones and as Sasuke reached him, Naruto surround the area in smoke as he create them. Confused at first, Sasuke saw a flash of orange and threw his kunai at it.

Suddenly Sasuke was force back when a shuriken flew by. Grabbing a kunai, Sasuke reflect two shuriken aimed for him. Jumping out of the smoke, Sasuke was soon follow by six Narutos. Naruto could see the confusion and then the anger flash across sauce's face. Was he jealous because Naruto could make shadow clones? Smiling Naruto sent five of the clones forward as he began making handsigns. Sasuke took out two clones and saw Naruto begin the handsigns.

Sasuke toss two kunai at Naruto but a clone intercepts them and with a flash of fire, Naruto blew out a giant fireball. Sasuke was too surprise by this to notice the clone behind him. In an instant the fight was over, with a clone pinning Sasuke down in the grass. But before anyone could say anything, Iruka appeared.

"Naruto, Sasuke. You both know it's against the rules to hold private fights. Now the six of you need to come with me. The Hokage has asked for all ninjas and that includes you." Iruka said pointing to the tower in the middle of Konoha.

end of chapter 3

Next chapter- the hokage must inform konoha's ninja of a new threat. Naruto gets on a team and they head out on their first mission. And finally, naruto get a girlfriend?


	5. message of the tao

How's everyone doing? Sorry I late _again, _but my computer just burned out? Don't know what happen. The plus side is I already have chapter 5 nearly done, so it'll be out in about a week  I'm so excited that the Sanbi has appeared and that Tobi is now apart of Akatsuki. Yay Tobi. Help a friend make an amv about Naruto's best fights using the song move along by all-american rejects. Doesn't that song fit Naruto well?

Several notes: while this chapter isn't real long, the chapters coming up will be, so just wait a little longer. I know I make several mistakes in spelling and all, sorry, but if anyone knows a beta, that would help me a lot. Til next time enjoy.

--------------------

Truth of Truths

Chapter 4- Message of the Tao

As Naruto and the other genin made their way up to the hokage's office, Naruto notice the fact that there was already a large group inside the doors. Iruka knocked and the speaking inside stop. Opening the door was a ninja with silver hair and a loop-sided forehead protector covering his left eye. Staring at the group, he moves aside to allow them in. Naruto's impression was that ninja was very lazy.

A few minutes pass and with another knock on the door, Mizuki show up with the rest of the newly graduated genin. The third, which had been looking out the window, turn, pulled out a chair, and sat down at his desk. Once everyone was quiet he began to speak.

"I have called you all here to info you of a new threat against our village, Konohagakure." He pause a moment and continue.

"I have received information on a newly formed village north of the fire country, called Otogakure. While new, it already has a number of jounin within it. I have deep reason to believe this village proposes a great threat to Konohagakure and its villagers."

Naruto notice the way the third is acting and wonders if this Otogakure has nukenin from Konoha. He begins to wonder if that's where Itachi is. Just then the third begins again.

"I have told you all this because as genin of Konoha, you must be prepare to help if we are ever attack by a foreign power."

------------------ Later on ----------

As the genins and other konoha-nins leave, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba go their own way. Out on the darkening street, the trio of friends made their way to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Why he have to tell us all that info? He's just making us worry over nothing. I mean, they've have to be crazy to attack Konoha." Ino said although both Naruto and Kebab could tell she was trying not to freak out about everything.

"Don't worry about it. If we're ever attack, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and my other important people." Naruto said, smiling at Ino. Ino thank the fact that it was dark, because she could fell her face burning red. Before she could say anything Kebab spoke.

"Naruto, you should be careful what you say or you'll end up whipped like Shikamaru." Kebab said with a bark from Akamaru. It happens in an instant. One minute Ino was on the other side of Naruto, the next she was in front of Kebab pounding him. Naruto laugh as he watched his friends but then felt something. A strange chakra. But before he could really notice it, it was gone with no trace. Shrugging, Naruto return to watch the fight between Ino and Kebab.

High above, floating upon a giant leaf, a mysterious person watches the scene below with a look of botherment. Fingering his black, spiky hair, he decides to report what he has seen. His leaf turns and begins to float away, the mysterious person once again wondering why he travels this slow way.

----------- that night, Naruto's apartment ---------------

Naruto look around the vast craven. It was lit with a strange blue light that seem very supernatural. Suddenly Naruto felt a strong presents behind him. Twisting around, Naruto came face to face with a tall raven-haired person. Naruto couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl, but considering the flat front, it was a guy. His long hair fell across his shoulders and his black and red kimono seems a little too big. Before Naruto could say anything he spoke.

"If you didn't already know, you're dreaming." He said earning a look from Naruto. Smiling he continued.

"We really need to talk. I been quiet so far because there was no need to speak with you but now…" Naruto realized this man must be the Kyuubi.

"Yes, yes, I'm the great Kyuubi no Yoko. Took you long enough." The Kyuubi said laughing. Naruto knew one thing. The Kyuubi was really pissing him off.

"What the hell? You said you had something to tell me? Hurry out with it." Naruto said growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Don't be that way. I rarely get any time outside my _lovely_ prison." Kyuubi said as he began to move about.

"How _did_ you get out of your cage?" Naruto question as he move along with the Kyuubi.

"I possess more powers then you know, one of which is dreaming." Kyuubi said as he looks at Naruto. Bending down, Kyuubi toughs the floor and Naruto notices that it's made of water. Standing up Kyuubi continues.

"I don't have much time before the seal regains enough power to pull me back. The most important thing is that you must avoid that Uchiha child or else he could draw out too much of my chakra and risk a rebound." Kyuubi states, leaving Naruto no time to question him. Wondering what a rebound is, Naruto decides to ask something else.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Naruto questions. Kyuubi just looks at him and speaks in a low voice.

"One day we will merge, become one living creature, and I have no intention of allowing my future body to be weak or damage. Just remember. I'm only letting you use this body til that day when I will take rightful control of it." Kyuubi said with a crimson glow in his eyes. As Naruto watches him, a strange seal appears and Naruto awakens with his stomach feeling like its on fire. Moving his shirt, Naruto watches as the glowing of the seal fades.

---------- next morning, Konoha academy --------------

Ino arrive at class with several minutes to spare. Glancing over, she spots Naruto sitting between Sakura and Shino. Ino waves at him, but Naruto barely moves his hand a little. Noticing an empty chair next to Kebab, she sits and turns to the dog-boy.

"Hey, what's up with Naruto-kun?" the blond asks.

"Don't know. He's been like that all morning. I think he didn't get enough sleep." Kiba said before turning to face the front. Iruka walks in and gives a quick glace at Naruto before speaking with the class.

---------- five hours later, Konoha academy ----------

To say Naruto was having the most terrible day of his life was nothing? Naruto was sleepy, depress, and angry all at once. He was sleepy because after his talk with Kyuubi, he spent the rest of the night trying to speak with the stupid fox. He was depress because of the thought of Kyuubi taking over his body. Naruto tried to think of a way to stop him but nothing came to mind.

Finally, he was angry because he couldn't fight Sasuke. Not only that but now he must work along side that selfish loner. At least Sakura is on the team. Naruto himself didn't know her but he hear much from Ino about the pink-haired girl. She seems nice enough, even if she doesn't know many jutsus.

Sakura was also the only one excited about their team. Naruto glace over at Sasuke who was in one of his loner moods, and Sakura who was trying to make conversation. Finally growing bored she made her way to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, right? I hope we can work together in the future." Sakura said as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I don't really see any problems, except…" Naruto motion with his head toward Sasuke. Sakura laugh.

Suddenly the classroom door opens and the same jounin Naruto saw earlier appears. Smiling, he walks into the room.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life. The name's Kakashi and I'll be your jounin sensei. " Karachi says causing the trio of students to look puzzled. Kakashi only smiles.

"Let's try for a change of scenery. " Kakashi tells them as he begins to leave. Team 7 hurries after their sensei.

---------- the next day, training field 5 -------------

In the beginning, Naruto was feeling pretty good. He was ready for anything Kakashi-sensei tried. Notionally, their sensei was once again later. Showing up two hours late, Kakashi told them what need to be done. Once Kakashi signal the test beginning, both Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, leaving only Naruto and Kakashi standing in the field. Looking up, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, wondering why Naruto was still there. Smiling Naruto points a finger to Kakashi.

"I have no intention of losing to a jounin such as you!" Naruto said causing Kakashi to smile.

Grabbing several shuriken, Kakashi throws them at Naruto. Dodging back, Naruto summons forth several **Kage Bunshin** (shadow clones) that spread around the silver-haired jounin. Each Bunshin grabs a kunai and charges at the target. Using his own kunai, Kakashi reflects two clones but one appears and grabs his arm. Before he could do anything it explodes, blasting Kakashi back against a tree. One clone runs up and punches Kakashi but he disappears in a puff of smoke. Suddenly from below ground Kakashi grabs the one lone Naruto and pulls him down.

The lone Naruto shouts to the other Narutos to run and then explosives, surprising Kakashi once again. The two surviving Narutos run to intercept the jounin. Kakashi twists, round kicking one and puffing it out of existence. The last jumps back to dodge the kick and Kakashi rushes forward and grabs Naruto's arm but Naruto follows that with a spinning kick to Kakashi head. Dazed, Kakashi swings Naruto into one of the surrounding trees. From behind a lone Naruto grabs Kakashi behind both arms as the one against the tree jumps up and begins to prepare a jutsu.

Kakashi is able to force the Naruto behind him off but the Naruto against the tree has finished the handsigns and stop. Kakashi looks at the Naruto with a questioning look, but he just smiles and points to behind Kakashi, where the second Naruto stands holding both bells.

"Sorry for messing up your test, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says as his clone disappears and Kakashi picks up the two bells.

"Actually, that was very impressive, although if I really wanted to beat you, I could have." Kakashi says smiling.

After retrieving the rest of team seven, Kakashi informs them that the test was suppose to be about teamwork but since Naruto couldn't wait to show-off, he will have to come up with another test for them. With a puff Kakashi disappears leaving the three genin. Naruto invites both his teammates out for ramen but Sasuke just walks off. So, Naruto and Sakura decide to go together.

-------- half an hour later -----------

"You were really impressive Naruto." Sakura said as she finished the last of her ramen.

"Not really, Kakashi-sensei just went easy on me." Naruto laugh and rub the back of his head.

"No way! You were really impressive. I wish I could be that strong and cool. Then maybe…" Sakura spoke softly to Naruto. Blushing slightly she continued.

"I could impress my special person." Sakura looked down at her empty bowl.

"Who is it, it's not Sasuke right?" Naruto asked, knowing many girls in their class had a crush on the boy. Sakura just shook her head.

"I like… someone else." Sakura said blessing.

As the ramen shop closed, Naruto and Sakura made their way down the empty street. Both ninjas minds full of thought, neither notice the strange character watching. Suddenly in a swirl of chakra, in the path of both ninjas, appears a stranger in a great black cloak. Standing up, the only other part of him visible was his glowing eye.

"Finally after 1000 years, I will get to have my revenge!" he said as he withdrew a hand from his cloak.

------------- end of chapter 4 --------------

Next time- who's this mystery person and what does he have against Naruto? Can Naruto and Sasuke work together, or will team seven self-destruct?


End file.
